


Exactly What It Looks Like

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: All Derek wants to do when he gets home from work is relax and cuddle with Stiles. When he finds Stiles babysitting Lydia and Jordan's daughter things take a different turn.





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from [cathyminnix](https://cathyminnix.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: “This is… exactly what it looks like.”  
> This started out one thing and ended somewhere totally different but I still loved writing it.
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely friend [Kacie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight) for reading this through for me. You're the best! <3

Derek is ready to be home. He’d had a long day at work and just wants to curl up on the couch with Stiles and relax. Maybe drink some tea. As long as he’s with Stiles and doesn’t have to move he doesn’t care. He loves his job but today had been rough. He never knew owning a bookstore could be so stressful.

Derek walks into the house, feeling so worn down that his senses aren’t at the level they should be. If they had been he would have heard the extra heartbeat in the house and been better prepared for the scene he’s greeted with.

Stiles is sitting on the floor with Lydia’s daughter Genevieve, or Evie as they call her, across from him. He can’t fully see what Stiles looks like but he can only imagine what his front looks like given the state of things from the back. There appears to be a tiara on his head and a sheet wrapped around him.

“Stiles?” Derek questions.

Stiles jumps up, whirling around to face Derek with wide eyes, “This is… exactly what it looks like.”

Derek grins at the sight before him. Not only is Stiles in a sheet with a tiara placed on his head, but his face is covered in makeup. “What are you supposed to be?”

“He’s a princess,” Evie says, moving to stand in front of Stiles, “and since you’re here you can be the prince that saves him.”

Derek kneels down in front of the eight year old, “And what are you supposed to be?”

Evie straightens her back, jutting her chin out, “I’m the dragon that’s holding him captive.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and if you want to save Stiles you have to defeat me.”

“Excuse me,” Stiles says, “I’m more than capable of saving myself.”

“You’re trapped in a tower Stiles,” Evie tells him, “Derek needs to defeat me in order to get the key and free you.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to defeat you then,” Derek says, “you better run dragon.”

Derek stands up and Evie runs off, leaving Derek to chase after her. He could easily catch her but he lets her run around the room, keeping a safe distance between them, the two of them laughing happily.

After a few minutes, Derek’s swoops in and picks a screeching Evie up into his arms, spinning around while she laughs, “I believe I have defeated you dragon.”

Evie nods solemnly, “You have. Now you can get your princess.”

She gestures for Derek to put her down, walking over to where her toys are once she’s on the floor. Derek glances at Stiles to see Stiles’ eyes already on him, a fond smile gracing his lips. Evie returns to Derek, something held in front of her. Derek bends down to her level, allowing her to whisper in his ear, “You have to have a gift when you rescue the princess.”

Derek nods, “Of course. What do you have for me?”

She trusts her hand out, opening up her fist and dropping something into Derek’s waiting hand. It’s a plastic ring, “Mommy said you needed to buy Stiles a ring so you two can get married. Now you don’t have to because you have this.”

Derek smiles at her, looking to see Stiles watching the two of them his expression a mix between shock and amusement.

“I’m sure he’ll love it Evie,” Derek tells the little girl.

She stands back, pushing Derek towards Stiles once he’s back on his feet, “You’re supposed to get down on one knee.”

“Yeah Der,” Stiles says, his voice wavering slightly, “don’t you know how to propose.”

“I think I have a good idea,” Derek says, getting down on one knee like Evie directed him. Except he doesn’t show Stiles the ring she handed him, he pulls out a small black box from his pocket, smiling up at Stiles when he hears him gasp, “I was going to wait to do this. But since I’m supposed to be fake proposing I might as well make it the real deal so I don’t have to do it twice, right?” Derek takes a deep breath, “Stiles Stilinski, you’re my best friend. The most important person in my life. I love coming home to you every night, going to sleep with you next to me, and waking up with you in my arms. I want to spend the rest of our lives doing that. Spend them cuddling and cooking and even arguing because I know not matter what we fight about we’ll always make up. You’re always be there for me and I want to always be there for you. So, what do say? Will you marry me?”

Stiles wipes at his eyes, nodding his head frantically, before throwing himself into Derek’s arms, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Derek grins, pulling back enough to slip the ring onto Stiles’ finger, “Is something wrong?” Derek asks when Stiles frowns.

“I just realized my face is still covered in makeup and I’m in a tiara and a dress made out of sheets,” Stiles says, “I can’t believe you proposed to me when I look like this. I’m a mess.”

Derek smiles, leaning in to place a kiss to Stiles’ lips, “I don’t care what you look like Stiles. I love you. And I love that you look like this because you were looking after Evie. Why were you looking after her, by the way? I thought Lydia was off.”

“She got called in to consult on a case and needed a last minute babysitter since Jordan was working,” Stiles tells him, “I had today off so I agreed to watch her.”

“Hmm… well I’m glad you did,” Derek says, rubbing his face along Stiles’ neck.

Stiles laughs, running a hand through Derek's hair, “I’m glad too. Aren’t you glad your Mom got uncle Stiles to watch you Evie?”

“Yeah! Now I can tell her Uncle Derek got you a ring of his own,” Evie says.

“Did he now?” Lydia asks from the hallway, “Well that certainly took long enough, didn’t it?”

“Mommy!” Evie runs over to greet her Mom, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s legs.

Lydia, smiles fondly down at her, running a hand through her long locks, “Did you have fun with uncle Stiles today?”

“Yeah! I got to be the dragon while he was the princess. Then Derek saved him when he got home.”

Lydia looks over at Stiles, her lips pulling up into an amused smirk, “I can see that. Purple suits you Stiles. And you as well Derek.”

Stiles laughs at Derek’s startled face, running his thumb along where the lipstick rubbed off onto Derek’s lips, “It certainly does.”

“Well we’ll get out of your hair,” Lydia tells them, “Jordan should be getting off soon. And I’m sure you two want to celebrate your new engagement. Congratulations on that by the way.”

“Thanks Lyds,” Stiles says, getting to his feet and offering a hand up to Derek. He’s surprised when Derek takes it, “And if you could…”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lydia says, “I’ll leave that to you.”

Derek nods, “We appreciate it. What about you Evie, can you keep a secret?”

Evie’s face goes serious, “I won’t tell anyone. Not even Daddy.”

Stiles smiles, “Good because your daddy works with my daddy and I don’t want him finding out unless it’s from me.”

“Well Daddy won’t hear it from me.”

“Alright well, we’ll see you two later,” Lydia directs Evie towards the door, “thank you again for watching her on such short notice Stiles.”

Stiles follows Lydia and Evie towards the door, “Of course. I love spending time with her. You know I’ll watch her anytime I can.”

“I know,” Lydia says, placing a kiss to his cheek, “but I also know you need alone time with your new fiancé.”

Derek listens as Stiles says goodbye to Lydia and Evie, tempted to sit down on the couch. But he knows if he does he might not make it back up.

“You look exhausted,” Stiles says, looking at Derek with a small frown on his face, “long day?”

Derek nods, “I could really use a hot shower and then a lot of cuddling with my boyfriend, well _fiancé._ ”

“I could definitely get used to hearing that,” Stiles grins, walking over to Derek and hooking his hands around his neck, “but how about I do you one better? I’ll draw you a bath and then let my fingers work their magic and give you the best massage of your life and then we can cuddle and watch some TV before falling asleep in each other's arms. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” Derek tells him, closing his eyes when Stiles places a kiss to his forehead.

“Good because we’re both covered in makeup and we really need to wash it off before we even think about getting into bed.”

Stiles keeps his word, drawing the two of them up a warm bath. Derek lets the water and Stiles’ hands relax his sore muscles. He gets so relaxed he almost falls asleep, only coming back around when Stiles gently shakes him, telling him he needs to get out. Once they’re dry Stiles leads him into the bedroom and keeps his next promise and does indeed give Derek the best massage of his life.

When they’re cuddled up in bed later, Stiles leans in close, placing a kiss to the side of Derek’s face, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you just how much I love and appreciate you.”

Derek smiles, curling in closer to Stiles, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Derek knows Stiles will keep his promise, just like he knows he’s going to spend the rest of _his_ life doing the same for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) . I'm taking prompts from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam (or other ships if I know the pair well enough). I'm working on some now but I'm always up for more (:


End file.
